<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bro Just Shut Up And Go To Sleep With Me by TrickCheebs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282588">Bro Just Shut Up And Go To Sleep With Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickCheebs/pseuds/TrickCheebs'>TrickCheebs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Multi, Reader is player not wayne, reader gets some damn good cuddles with the two dumbasses post game</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:33:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickCheebs/pseuds/TrickCheebs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader gets to sleep with Benry and Gordon post game<br/>readers technically the player who freed all the AI's plus Gordon Freeman so here we are, bc Gordon deserves some love too in this. Kinda short and sweet, dont at me for the beginning I know how it looks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Benry/Reader/Gordon Freeman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bro Just Shut Up And Go To Sleep With Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You werent sure when the depression spike had quite started but the night had turn dark and by the time 2am had hit you found yourself wondering if anyone actually gave a damn about you anymore and just wanted you to entertain them. Deep down you knew it wasnt true, that you were loved and accepted as a friend to alot of people...but you just couldn't find it in you to bother them. And so now you found yourself quietly sobbing in your bedroom wracked with sorrow wanting it to just stop finally. No one was online, not even any of your more active and friendlier chats and channels seemed alright with any friendly soul you could try talking to to fight off the demons clawing their way out of the shadows of your mind to make things any brighter. You weren't sure how long you sat there in the dark..the only break from the darkness was the soft blinking light from your sleeping computer...Not even games felt like they could help...not after the last one, not after that.</p><p>Thinking about just leaving them all sitting there in your files waiting for you to get off your ass and keep your promises made the tears somehow fall faster. You hated crying honestly..it made you feel so stupid and juvenile, it was also why you hid yourself until you got your stupid ass under control... the only thing you hated more than crying was having anyone know or see you were crying....the embarrassment always made things worse. You always got such pitiful or upset looks aimed your way, as if people didnt want to see you feel so broken and upset..so you hid to save them the energy of dealing with you.</p><p>You were so lost in your thoughts you didnt notice that the light coming from your computer was being blocked by a massive form now silently looming over you mere inches away.</p><p>Wiping your eyes you felt like you needed to get something to drink..you had been sobbing for hours now over stupid shit no one likely wanted to hear...Trying to get up you bodily bumped into something and stumbled back into your bed, falling back onto it with a quiet grunt of surprise. Blinking away some of the unshed tears you finally noticed you werent alone.. Panic eagerly moves in to take the reigns and  you take a deep breath in to scream..But before you do, a massive hand clamps itself over your mouth and holds firm.</p><p>"Uhh..wanted to fuckin see what was takin you so long on gettin us free...And bro I had some spooky anger shit planned but..I just sorta find you here...like this? Kinda uhh..threw my big spooky ideas out the window if you're already sobbing and shit..you uh...you feelin alright bro? No screams please yeah? Just your big pal Benny sayin hey what the fucks up.."</p><p>You weren't sure what to feel honestly. On one hand it was Benry who was upset you were taking too damn long letting him and the science team out...But on the other hand...you had pissed him off making him wait and now he was here seeing you sobbing over nothing....The tears came back stronger now and you could feel yourself occupying between sobs beneath Benrys hand....clearly this was not the response he expected as his hand pulled away the moment it got soaked from your crying.</p><p>"I'm...I'm sorry...I'm sorry I haven't let you guys out like I promised...I'm sorry bout m-making you w-w-ait...I'm so sorry..."</p><p>You couldn't see what expression Benry was making but you were sure it was disgust or something equally upset with your stupidity.. He meets you outside of the game, separated from Gordon and the chaos of it all...and your first impression is as a broken sobbing mess..fucking fantastic. Instead though of him cracking a joke at how much of a little baby you're acting like..a pair of massive and warm arms snake themselves around you. The act alone snaps you briefly out of your ceaseless sobbing as your face is gently pressed against Benrys chest as you're pulled in for a very very solid hug.</p><p>"Why you sayin sorry for so much..? Shits stupid to be crying over bro...its all cool, were both a good cool now yea? Fuckin..dont worry bout it okay? Please? No more tears for Benry?"</p><p>You didnt trust yourself to speak without your voice breaking in that moment..but you nodded and shifted to return the wonderful hug...only to find yourself being hoisted up? You let out a soft noise of confusion feeling the bed fall away, making you automatically cling to Benry in case he dropped you on your ass. Instead he shifts and tugs the both of you fully into bed, bodily flopping into it with you on top of him.</p><p>"Wh? What are you doing? Sh-shouldnt we let the others out?"</p><p>" nah..Bros can handle a few more hours...its chill. Need to uhh..do special job here first. Operation uh, cheer sad bro up. Its like..the fuckin highest priority right now..Gordon can be bitch boy and wait.."</p><p>You laugh despite things and shift a bit to let Benry get comfortable, which does so eagerly with a soft "hell yeah".</p><p>Shortly you soon find yourself flush against Benry since hes big enough to dominate the majority of the damn bed...not that you mind in the slightest as he currently has you wrapped up in another hug. You feel yourself practically sink into him, he feels warm and soft..everything you seemingly need in this moment..but you can feel the sheer wall of muscle hidden in his torso and the arms keeping you gently in place...He doesnt seem to mind at all when your hands roam his body, theres no sexual intent behind it..you just havent been close to someone like this in what feels like years...and you still have problems believing hes even real right now and not a cruel trick of your lonely mind. He seems to read your mind when he shifts to grab at one hand roaming close to his face with a gentle squeeze.</p><p>"Bro, not that I mind you gettin all handsy and shit but what's up?"</p><p>"Sorry..just....I cant believe you're really here like this...I didnt think this was possible outside of like...shitty romantic fanfiction or whatever.."</p><p>"Bro no need to apologize...this is all like hella fuckin real right now...And you read gayass fanfics? Yehh nicee....bet that makes me like uhh...your dream man eh? Is Benry your dreamboat bro? Gonna make Gordon jelly hearing I made moves."<br/>
You cant help but snort a laugh at that...if this was some lameass fanfic hed be kissing on you so much right now..you tell him as much and in the faint light seeping in from underneath your bedroom curtains you can see him grin devilishly down at you.</p><p>"Yooo....bro that sounds like a fuckin rad as hell idea~ Wanna uhh give big ol Benry here some smooches? You wanna get your kiss on with me maybe?"</p><p>"Wh..oh my god you cant be serious...whyd you wanna kiss me I thought you liked Gordon.."</p><p>"Yeah but bro...I can uhh like smooch multiple bros. Gordos fine with it I totally talked with him bout smooching you. Hes down with it if you are."</p><p>"Wh. Wait..wait what? You...you do wanna kiss me?? Why?"</p><p>"....cause you're like...fuckin epic and cute dumbass that's why."</p><p>You feel your face burn hot and bury it against Benrys chest..he seems to know what's going on and let's out a gut shaking laugh that shakes you along with it..he wanted to kiss you.....and by proxy so did Gordon? The news was too much to take in all at once..you had not one but two people actually interested in you for once..</p><p>Before that particular train of thought could go to hell, you felt Benry shift and plant a soft kiss to the top of your head, making you let out a soft whine and bury your face deeper into his chest. You realize suddenly that he still had a hold of your hand when he moves to start tenderly planting kiss after kiss into your palm and fingers with surprising gentleness.</p><p>"N noooo....stopppiiit! Why are you like this??"</p><p>"Because it's fun seeing you smile and whine over kisses and uhh...not crying over shit that doesnt matter? Though that shit was obvious man."</p><p>"Godd....you're gonna kill me Benry..."</p><p>"Yeah maybe..maybe with uhh more fuckin kisses."</p><p>You spend what feels like hours laughing and wiggling against Benry as you playfully try to get away from his kissing nonsense..only to fail every time as he kissed every spot he could get access to, which included your head, hands, arms and face. You returned a few yourself but that only seemed to fuel him more...Eventually though you had exhausted yourself by crying and laughing so much...you dont remember falling asleep but you woke up some time later still curled against Benry, being spooned against him as he napped alongside you.<br/>
You had shifted to rest your head on him as he slept on still holding on to you in a gentle embrace. Eventually you pulled yourself away from Benry to let the others out, the rest of the day flew by in a blurr and before you knew it was time for you to sleep once more. The day had been fun and filled with so much chaos you only wanted to crawl into bed and pass out before any of them wanted to continue the antics into the night. Though you found yourself quickly stopped in the doorway to your room when you heard soft playful arguing..and finding not only had Benry returned to your bed, but Gordon was standing at the end of it trying to get him to leave.</p><p>"...what's goin on? We having a fight over my bed or a sleepover?"</p><p>"Oh! Uhh...fuck dude my bad..I was trying to get Benry out of your bed so you could sleep but...hes being a little shit.."</p><p>"No you are broo...I've been in here before it's all chill. Calm your tits....unlesss"</p><p>"...uhh unless what Benry?"</p><p>"You join us? Big bro sleep pile.."</p><p>You didnt think they'd both want to share a bed with you..Benry sure as hell seemed happy to cuddle whoever today..he shifted and got up as you pondered your options. Gordon didn't seem to be that much against it either from the look you could see he was wearing nearby your desk.</p><p>"If not that's that's fine dude, I'll drag Benry out of here so you can get some sleep if you want.."</p><p>"You finally gonna get handsy with me? Niiicee....but I think they'd be down, they loved cuddling me all night right?"<br/>
As he talked Benry moved to drape himself around you, arms encircling you as he rested his head on top of yours gently...you felt yourself blush and Gordon huffed and moved forward  to gently whap at Benrys arm.</p><p>"They're not a arm rest you dipshit, dont drape yourself over people without asking them first."</p><p>"Nah its...its okay. Just not used to you guys being this big compared to me I guess?"</p><p>"Hehe yeah you're like....real fuckin short for a human...if Gordon was that short I'd die laughin"</p><p>"Hey fuck you I'm a decent height and so are they."</p><p>Gordon gave him a light shove and Benry instead shifted both of you against the nearby wall with a chuckle, effectively pinning you between both of them...You realized very quickly while Gordon wasnt as big as Benry was, you were still pressed face first into his chest as they both started to argue. Pressed between them your face was quickly burning up, barely listening to what either were saying, the bass resonating from Benrys chest rumbled through your own and before to long you gave in and just buried your head into Gordon's chest with a huff...that alone apparently was all you needed to get him to remember you were here.</p><p>"Wh..oh fuck uhh are you alright? I..fuck I did not mean to forget you were there...Benry stop fuckin laughing and back up some."</p><p>"If they didnt mind they would of....like said something sooner, not bury their face in your chest bro. See? Red faced and happy~"</p><p>".....I'm not saying anything other than can we please sleep now?"</p><p>Gordon finally noticed how red in the face you now were and turned a bit red himself at the realization...Benry finally released the both of you from your embarrassing positions and flopped back onto the bed grinning his ass off.</p><p>"If uhh....there isnt enough space out there I don't really mind sharing my bed until we can get more room for everyone..."</p><p>"Thats...fine if you're okay with it but...I really don't think wed all fit in your bed...its a full size right? I feel like wed need a queen to even begin having room.."</p><p>".....fuck you're right...I never thought this kinda thing would ever happen...but then again who does? Shit what do we do?"</p><p>"...I got a idea that'll solve everything bros...stand back and like....be fuckin amazed."</p><p>Benry got up from the bed and shooed you and Gordon to the doorway for a moment before stretching and grabbing at the bed....and shrinking it? It soon became small enough to be picked up amongst the pillows and blankets...he turned to grin triumphantly at you and Gordon...who were both gaping in shock.</p><p>"...did...did you shrink my bed?? Like...its now a fuckin doll sized bed....how in the hell???"</p><p>"Benry you....you can still do your weird ass Xen powers??"</p><p>"Yeah? You sayin it like I'm not supposed to.. now we got plenty of room for sleepin."</p><p>"The beds the size of my hand Benry how are we supposed to sleep?"</p><p>"Easy man, c'mere and I'll show you and Gordon."</p><p>"Uhh...alright man but no funny shit okay?"</p><p>"Bro...that's like all in the fuckin past..I'm good now, I like fuckin promise and shit. I just wanna cuddle with the bros."</p><p>"Alright alright finee..."The two of you walked over to Benry and the moment you both got within grabbing distance he latched on and you felt the world shift harshly around you. The sudden vertigo made you clench your eyes shut, and you heard Gordon somewhere shouting about Benrys fuckery..</p><p>And then suddenly you felt everything stop and warmth surround you. Opening your eyes you saw Benry had not only made himself large enough to take up the space your bed had left behind....But you and Gordon were shrunk enough to just barely fit in each of his hands, your legs braced against his stomach.</p><p>"Benry you fuck what the hell!? I dont wanna be apart of your size changing alien bullshit!"</p><p>"Bro calm down I'll change you back like in the morning...scouts fuckin honor."</p><p>"Benry you're not a scout...but I dunno this is kinda cool? We can do it for tonight maybe? Just uhh...can you ask before doing it to us next time please?"</p><p>Benry sighed and agreed...before gently settling the both of you onto his chest and stomach, laughing softly as Gordon proceeded to complain about his xen nonsense...At least until Benry leaned forward to plant a massive kiss on his face and chest, making him stutter audibly and smack him on the face before sighing and sitting down again turning beet red.</p><p>"Hahah looks like we found a way to get Gordon to not be a angry yelly bro..nice."</p><p>"Dont get him riled up...let's get some sleep okay? This is gonna be a interesting nights sleep.."</p><p>Laughing a bit you managed to turn the lights off and cuddled down against Benrys chest, feeling Gordon settle down beside you and gently pulled you close to him in a gentle embrace. You feel yourself go red in the face and huff as he laughs when you nestle yourself closer to him..he wasnt as warm as Benry was but he was soft and happily hugged you close. Benry shifted beneath you both as a arm moved to pin you both down in place in what felt like the best weighted blanket ever.. Gordon hummed as you all got comfortable.</p><p>Before you knew it you had passed out and slept another comfortable and dreamless night surrounded by two chaotic fuckers that loved you. The last thing you remembered was Gordon pressing a soft kiss to your forehead and cheek, the second you managed to sleepily return before passing out for the night. The three of you slept like that well into the next day, and honestly you wouldn't of minded if that was how you all planned on sleeping for the foreseeable future.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Reader inserts are fun and you should all write some, be free go ham. write yourselves kissing your favorite characters or watching shitty horror movies and snuggling up under blankets.<br/>fuck cringe culture we all need love and affection<br/>and gay shit, why else you here bro?</p><p>i blame simon for the last part bc who doesnt like some g/t?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>